Core H - The Protein Expression and Proteomics Core comprises two distinct, but highly interactive components at The Scripps Research Institute. Dr. John Elder, co-director, oversees the protein expression and purification component of the Core. Dr. Bruce Torbett, co-director, oversees the proteomics section, which provides state-of-the-art mass spectrometry, as well as other protein analytical methodology and instrumentation. The protein expression component facilitates the expression and purification of proteins required by the various CFAR-associated research programs. Moreover, the Core maintains in stock commonly used viral proteins, thus providing resources that may not otherwise be available to the community. The proteomic component of the Core provides state-of-the-art mass spectrometry instrumentation and bioinformatics, electrophoretic technologies, and additional bioanalytical instrumentation to analyze viral and cellular proteins important to ongoing studies by the members of the CFAR program. The Core also provides protein expression and proteomic advice, training, and consultation to the CFAR community. Access to such advice, reagents, methodologies, and technologies provides the CFAR community with unique resources not commonly found in research laboratories or cores.